


Naughty Dreams

by zelda_fan_spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_fan_spellman/pseuds/zelda_fan_spellman
Summary: Zelda and Faust are going to celebrate their 15th wedding anniversary in a small mansion,but what will they do at this wonderful time?
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Naughty Dreams

Zelda and Faust were in Paris.They were celebrating their fifteenth anniversary in a small mansion that Faust had bought when Zelda was pregnant with his first son.It was a beautiful house with many luxurious rooms and luxurious bedrooms.It was located in a quiet forest,and it was everything Zelda had ever dreamed of,and today they were back there again.

Since Faust was in great demand in his field,the Parisian high priests immediately became aware of his presence and demanded that he urgently come to them to correct the unholy Bible.  
Zelda was the high Priestess, and everyone knew her,which annoyed Faust because she belonged only to him.

While Faustus was in Council,Zelda lost no time either.At first, she was preparing something like a romantic dinner,but she had urgent things to do,very urgent,and there were a lot of them,so she completely forgot about choosing underwear and other sinfully beautiful things, and just sat down to work.  
————————————————————  
Faust returned much later than expected.Wearily, he opened the door, hung up his jacket, and headed for the kitchen.He expected his wife to literally pounce on him,but all he saw was a beautiful table and nothing more.He quickly picked up something from the table and went into the bedroom, eating a small piece of food .Opening the door, he smiled a little at the sight in front of him.  
Zelda was sitting in a silk shift in his office,directly across from their bed,and her dark robe hung slightly off her shoulder, while her head rested on one arm.Faust went quietly to Zelda and carefully picked her up to carry her to bed.  
She said something indistinct in her sleep as she settled more comfortably in his arms and put her hand on his chest.He put her on the bed and covered her with a soft blanket.He ran his hand gently over her cheek and kissed her forehead.

-Happy anniversary, my love.-he said in a whisper and kissed her again on the forehead.

He was glad that they would be able to spend this anniversary without children,despite his love for them,he still preferred to do some things loudly and privately.  
Faust decided not to work today and just join his wife in her sleep,but as he started to unbutton his shirt,he heard a very familiar sound.Turning around, he saw his wife squirming, and her breathing was very heavy and loud.He went to her and gently took her hands to comfort her.

-It's all right, honey, it's just a dream.-he said,making a trail of kisses down her velvety arms.  
Her face was still tense, but she muttered something again in her sleep.More clearly this time.

-Faust...Please.-she said it very softly, literally whining his name.

-Please,Faust, please.  
Her words became moans, followed by ragged breaths.

-«Please» what, dear?-he knew that she was asleep, but he couldn't help but find out.  
-Please go deeper, please, daddy.  
His breath caught in his throat.He wanted to Wake her up and do what she was so desperate to do,but he knew how tired she was,so he just continued stroking her hair.  
She opened her eyes softly, and her gaze met his.

\- Faust, what's wrong?

-I'm the one who should ask you this question,because you just whined my name in your sleep and asked me to go deeper.  
He had a soft grin.She put her hand over her mouth.She didn't usually do this kind of thing,she didn't really like it.

-I what?-she asked in a whisper.

-Honey, how often do you have these dreams?Maybe I don't know a lot of things?-he asked with a light laugh.

-Every time you make me wait for you.-she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

-Mmmm,what do you mean.

He quickly pulled her small body to his for a very long kiss.  
He slowly removed her robe, exposing her creamy body, and she deftly undid the buttons on his shirt.

-May I know the details of your dream?-he asked,trying to sound as shy as possible.

-Can't Mr. Blackwood satisfy his wife without her prompting?  
She was clearly provoking him and was too insatiable to get anything tender now.She liked it rough.  
He let out something like a growl and immediately pulled her back to him in a very rough kiss.His hands found the hem of her chemise and pulled it over her head.

-Satan, Zelda...-he muttered at the sight of her naked in front of him.

He pulled her back even closer and began to kiss her gently down her neck, putting her body back on the bed.He nipped at her collarbone, moving down to her Breasts.

-Faust, don't stop,please.  
Zelda said, completely out of breath and flushed.

-Never.-Faustus said, and pressed his mouth to one of her breasts.  
Her hands flew to his head, and her back arched toward his mouth.He bit her nipple, stimulating her other breast with his hand, making her moan.He moved his hand lower and touched her underwear, making her moan even louder.

-Honey, how long have you been waiting for me?"  
Look at this horror,you're all wet.

He pulled back the silk slip and abruptly inserted three fingers, making her arch once more.He took her chin in his hand and turned her face toward him.

-Look at me when I do this, or you'll be unsatisfied in this bed tonight.-he said, pressing his lips to hers in a rough kiss, and began to push his fingers into her mercilessly.She moaned into his mouth as he rubbed circles around her clit.

-Look at me, beautiful.-he reminded her, and she whimpered back.  
Her eyelids fluttered and her stomach clenched,and she came, hard.  
Before she could recover from her first orgasm,he immediately entered her warm heat and they both moaned.It went very deep,the tip of it seemed to touch her uterus.

-Is that what you wanted,dear?-he said, still not moving in her.  
She was nodding her head furiously, her eyes still closed.He took her hands and placed them on either side of her head.

-I told you to look at me, especially when I speak to you, Mrs. Blackwood.  
His tone took her breath away.She liked it so much when he called her a title.He gave her two more rough shoves causing her eyelids to flutter again.

-Do you understand?-he said in his lowest voice.

-Yes,your Excellency,forgive me for being so tactless.-she said through her lashes.

-Good girl.-he said, pouncing on her soft lips.

Zelda wanted so badly to pull him closer,and every time she thought he was going to leave,she pulled on his lower lip,urging him to kiss her deeper and deeper.She was drowning in his kisses,and he was always a comfort to her.  
Finally pulling away from her,he set a relentless pace in which she completely lost her mind.The loudest guttural moans came from her.  
She bit her lip and turned her head away.She was completely focused on feeling him inside her,feeling damn good around him.  
Faustus turned them over in one swift movement,so that Zelda sat on top of him.She lost her balance for a second at his abruptness,but he had a death grip on her thighs, and he began to pound harder and harder.Without wasting time, she began to ride him at the same pace as he, meeting him with every thrust.She scratched at his chest with her nails, feeling his abs tighten with her movements.She was halfway to her orgasm when she felt his fingers rub the circles on her clit perfectly.

-Honey, follow me.  
-Faust.  
-I don't say it twice.  
His tone took her breath away,and she came with him.They groaned loudly in unison, and Zelda fell into his arms, her thighs trembling.He hugged her tightly, kissing her hair.

-We need to come here more often without children,who knows, maybe the next anniversary can only be more interesting each time.she said with a smug smile.

-Absolutely, my insatiable girl.-he said, and pulled her into another tender kiss.They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked something like this.Sorry for my mistakes,if there are any, unfortunately I don't know much more about English💘


End file.
